<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Just a Word by wolfshin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844945">Love is Just a Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfshin/pseuds/wolfshin'>wolfshin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King's Maker (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? kinda but not really just as much as there is in canon, Blood Kink, Idiots in Love, Johan is a god and no one can say otherwise, M/M, Magic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spit Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfshin/pseuds/wolfshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger was an emotion that Wolfgang knew very well, he lived in anger and resentment for most of his life, he has drank from the ocean of anger all the way to the last drop, however, this type of anger was different.</p><p>The anger he was feeling now was laced within the staggering amount of heartbreak that came with the love of his life telling him to marry someone else. </p><p>—</p><p>Where Wolfgang and Shin are not on speaking terms after the queen incident, they annoy a god, and get sent to a different dimension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Just a Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooooo I have been writing this for a minute. I had a completely different idea of how I wanted this to go when I first started writing it, but I was having so much trouble with it that I took it in another direction. I wrote this before s3 came out, so it is of course Way different from season three, but I tried to keep the way Wolfgang felt about not wanting to overwhelm Shin in the fic. Hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b><em>Anger</em></b>. </p><p> </p><p>Anger was an emotion that Wolfgang knew very well, he lived in anger and resentment for most of his life, he has drank from the ocean of anger all the way to the last drop, however, this type of anger was different.</p><p> </p><p>The anger he was feeling now was laced within the staggering amount of heartbreak that came with the love of his life telling him to marry someone else. He remembers details about that night almost constantly, the night has been imprinted on his brain since it happened. Shin telling him to find a queen and spitting in the face of everything they have gone through together haunts him, someone so beautiful saying the most wicked thing. </p><p> </p><p><em> You must allow a queen to rule by your side. </em> The words taste like venom in his mouth now.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly a month had passed since that night, and Wolfgang still feels the anger reside in him. Shin will barely speak to him now after he had told him he refused to find and marry anyone, and that he refused to talk about it any longer. Wolfgang hadn’t expected Shin to react so harshly; his words had stung. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I cannot force you to marry another, but if your reason for refusing is our physical activities then we will stop.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Our physical activities? Shin, please tell me you know it is more than that!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It was never more than that, sire.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If after so many years Shin sees their relationship as nothing more than meaningless sex, is there really anything he can do to change that? He knows how unfortunate it must be for the others with how cold and distant their king and Finance Minister have been towards each other, the general feeling of the rooms with the both of them suddenly seem more tense, with less spoken words. </p><p> </p><p>The meeting they were in currently was dragging on, both him and Shin saying their parts and refusing to meet the other’s gaze, this has become the normal for their meetings. </p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty, if you would please reconsider the trade deal with the Eastern Kingdom.” Wolfgang is withdrawn from his thoughts; he makes eye contact with the man talking. Shin responds for him, </p><p> </p><p>“The Eastern Kingdom is one of our most valuable trading partners, there’s no room for us to reconsider.” Shin’s tone is frigid, leaving no room for the discussion to go any further, the man disregards the finality in Shin’s voice and continues, </p><p> </p><p>“I was talking to his majesty.” The man says rather impolitely. “So if you could refrain from speaking when not spoken to in the future.” Wolfgang’s blood boils, he stands from his seated position on the throne, and makes sure the man who dare speak to his Finance Minister that way is looking. </p><p> </p><p>“You might have not addressed Minister Shin, but he would know more about the matter than I, in the future it would be best for you to remember that.” Wolfgang takes his seat back on the throne while the man sputters for several seconds before taking his seat once more. Wolfgang subtly looks in Shin’s direction, curious of what expression he will be wearing, and he is shocked to see that Shin appears angry. Even after everything he still hates to disappoint Shin, he tells himself he will talk to him afterwards, even if it pains him to do so. </p><p> </p><p>The meeting drags on after that. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shin hurries out of the room once the meeting is over, Wolfgang finishes signing the last of his documents before following after him. </p><p> </p><p>“Shin, stop,” Wolfgang reaches out to grab Shin’s arm, “I am sorry for whatever I did to upset you, at least tell me what it was this time.” He can feel the heat of Shin’s anger coming off of him, Shin then turns to face him slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“You want me to critique you directly?” Shin questions, the sound of his voice cold as ice,  “I didn’t require your assistance with that man who was being malicious.” Shin’s eyes are dark, but he can see the fire building behind them. He is still beautiful, even like this. </p><p> </p><p>“I was defending you, he was disrespecting you, what should I have done?” Wolfgang asks. </p><p> </p><p>“You should have held your tongue and let me speak for myself, you should have acted like a king.” </p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang is stunned, he doesn’t understand why Shin is furious, not when he should be the one that is furious. </p><p> </p><p>“This sounds like you are just finding a reason to critique me, are you really this angry with me because I defended you in a meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>Shin closes his eyes and Wolfgang can hear the shakiness of his breath, “It shouldn’t matter if I am angry with you, I am only your subject,” Shin’s face now a perfect example of a cool, calm demeanor. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” </p><p> </p><p>He leaves a confused Wolfgang in his absence. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Their silent treatment continues after that. Meetings seem to drag on longer and longer, minutes feel like days, days feel like weeks. Wolfgang can hardly sleep, he feels an ache in his heart that was once filled with Shin, he misses him more than he could ever put into words.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps he really did have feelings for that redhead,” Wolfgang explains. He is casually sipping on a glass of wine; he is slightly tipsy. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not think that is the case, your majesty,” Johan has a glass of wine, but it appears that he is refusing to drink from it, “It sounds like it was more of a political thing.” </p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang rolls his eyes, “Everything is political to him, but I am not some puppet for his amusement.” </p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like you need to have a discussion with your Finance Minister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right,” Wolfgang snorts, his face buried in his wine glass. “Shin will not even speak to me. I know I was the one who ignored him first, but it is frustrating now, however, if he doesn’t want to speak to me then I will not speak to him either.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think that is childish?” Johan asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Childish? You sound like him,” Wolfgang knows he is overreacting, but he has been pissed off for hours, he has also been sexually frustrated for weeks, he deserves to be a little petty. </p><p> </p><p>“The two of you will never learn,” Johan is annoyed, but he is doing a good job at trying to hide it. “Talk to him when you are sober, your majesty.” </p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang gets slightly upset, “I will not speak to him, he will have to speak to me first.” </p><p> </p><p>“Very well then.” Johan ends the conversation at that, Wolfgang feels slightly uneasy; he blames it on the wine. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>When Wolfgang wakes, his head is pounding. The overwhelming urge to vomit takes over, he sits up from his bed quickly, his stomach lurches once he reaches the bathroom, but he does not vomit. He sits on the floor and rests his forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet for several seconds before he is startled by the bang of his door opening, </p><p> </p><p>“Sire!” Shin’s familiar voice echoes through the room, he feels content with hearing it before he recognizes the panic in his tone. “Sire, are you here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just a minute,” Wolfgang flushes and washes his hands quickly before he exits the bathroom, Shin is pacing back and forth in the room, his eyes are wild; he looks frightened. “Shin, what is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“There is no one here.” Shin’s face is pale. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just the two of us,” Wolfgang eyes him curiously, “Which reminds me that I need to speak to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean there is no one else in the castle,” Shin’s voice rises, “I can not even walk outside.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Wolfgang’s explains. Being hungover, his brain is still foggy. </p><p> </p><p>Shin stops pacing, then turns to face him, “Of course you do not.” </p><p> </p><p>He exits the room before Wolfgang can respond. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang spends the better part of an hour after their encounter building the courage to leave his room and go about his normal tasks for the day. He isn’t scared to face Shin, it just gets more and more painful every time that he does. It feels slightly unfair for Shin to be angry at him for refusing to marry someone else, and he hates that their relationship has gotten this strained over the last month since the incident. Wolfgang finally leaves his chambers, he realizes that the castle is very...<em> quiet </em>. </p><p> </p><p>The loudness and liveliness of the castle has vanished into a quiet, eerie atmosphere. The uneasiness he had felt last night after his conversation with Johan returns; he breaks into a cool sweat. </p><p> </p><p>This type of quiet is almost one he has never experienced before, it’s a type of quiet where it feels like everything in the world has stopped, this quiet makes him feel like he is alone. However, he is not alone, Shin is here. That single thought calms him, even in the midst of their fight Shin still is Wolfgang’s rock, he keeps him grounded, makes him feel safe. He walks around the castle for several more minutes before he accepts that there is no one but them there; Shin had been right. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally finds Shin, he is sitting at a table with what appears to be a note in one hand, his head is resting in the palm of his other. Wolfgang immediately is able to recognize how Shin is feeling, he is freaking the fuck out. Wolfgang approaches him slowly, he hesitantly reaches on a hand to ease the tension in his shoulders. Shin jolts, he must’ve not seen him. Wolfgang can’t contain the part of him that is thoroughly pleased at the fact that Shin doesn’t brush his hand off of him, he takes a seat next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“This note,” Shin seems hesitant, like he gets when he is not completely sure of what he is speaking about. “It says that we are no longer in our own dimension.” Wolfgang had heard about different dimensions, stories about people going to said dimensions, and stories of people never leaving said dimensions.                                       </p><p> </p><p>A thought then passes Wolfgang’s mind, <em> He thinks out of all the ways to get stuck, he is happy he got stuck with Shin.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright, does it say anything else?” Wolfgang asks. </p><p> </p><p>“It says that time outside will not move,” Shin seems to be reading the letter intensely. “It says we will know when we are able to leave.” He flips the letter over, frantically looking for any more information about the situation; his eyes are wide. Wolfgang is attempting his best to stay calm for Shin, he knows freaking out will do nothing but make Shin even more upset. “What are we going to do?” Shin turns to look at him. “Sire, this is madness.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shin, it will be alright,” His hand on Shin’s back moves to grab his hands, he squeezes gently. “It says we can leave, we just have to figure out how.” Shin relaxes at his words; he nods. Wolfgang had missed this, having Shin within arms length, being able to see how beautiful he is up close, it’s almost painful to think of all the time they had spent apart up until now. </p><p> </p><p>As Shin slowly starts to come to terms with their situation, he starts to grow more tense differently than before. Wolfgang feels the loss of his warmth the second Shin pulls his hands away. “If you’ll excuse me, sire, I need a moment to myself.” Shin leaves his chair, taking the feeling of security Wolfgang feels in his presence with him. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Hours pass without him seeing Shin again, he tries to take the time away from his duties to relax, but he is too upset and worried about Shin to do so. The thought of it just being the two of them there makes him yearn for him even more so than usual, knowing that Shin is truly isolated, that he is alone without anyone there to comfort him makes it even worse. Wolfgang’s thoughts spring him into action, he hurries and puts on some casual clothing, and the leaves to go hunt for Shin. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take him to long find him, he finds Shin in the library. Just like when they were kids. Shin used to hide here from the previous king, and now he is hiding here from him. It stings. The silence is almost too painful, but he doesn’t want to break it. Wolfgang walks over to Shin and takes a seat on the ground next to him, he leans his head on the bookcase behind him. They sit in silence for several minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been ignoring you,” Shin finally speaks. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>Shin turns to look at him. “I do not like it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not either,” Wolfgang laughs. “You don’t have to ignore me, Shin.” Shin looks at him, his eyes turn glossy with tears, Wolfgang reaches to brush away the first tear that falls. Shin pulls back. </p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Shin looks back towards the ceiling, his tears start to fall freely. “Your duty is not with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You think my duty lies with some queen?” Wolfgang asks. He starts to get upset. “I am not going to force some woman I do not even know to marry me, especially when I do not even want to marry her!” </p><p> </p><p>“Even if you do not marry a queen, sire, your duty is still not with me.” Shin stands up and leaves, leaving Wolfgang alone once more. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>The days pass by after that, or at least what he thinks could be considered as days. There is no sunlight coming in from the windows, the only light being of what they get from electricity, when turned off it’s just complete darkness. Shin continues to ignore him. It gets quite boring just sitting around, Wolfgang uses his free time to explore parts of the palace he has never really had much time to explore before, he would enjoy it if he weren’t so worried about Shin. The only time he sees Shin is for dinner and that is only because Shin cannot cook for himself, even then he takes his dinner back to his room. Wolfgang still makes sure to cook his favorite foods every night. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight, Shin stays. Wolfgang tries to not let it be known how happy he is to have Shin sitting with him, the both of them enjoying the meal he cooked in silence. As soon as they finish up, Shin starts to make his departure. </p><p> </p><p>“Shin, wait,” Wolfgang finishes wiping his face with his napkin before standing up. He runs after Shin. “Shin, please,” He finally catches up with him. “Stop running away from me, if we are stuck here don’t you think it is best to be together?” </p><p> </p><p>“I wish to not be stuck at all,” Shin rips his arms from his grasp. “I do not want to be here any longer.” </p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang is a patient man, almost too patient sometimes, he knows Shin is struggling with everything. He wants to give him the space he wants, but doesn’t he know that he is hurting as well? That he wants to see Shin? That it aches when he is away? He knows telling him will do nothing, so he remains silent and lets him leave. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>Eventually, Wolfgang can no longer bear it. He is alone here without Shin, usually he has some other person to distract him from his thoughts, but he has just been sitting in his room staring at his wall for what feels like months. He wants to leave, to go home, or at the very least spend this time away from their responsibilities with Shin. Wolfgang  had been keeping his distance from Shin’s chambers trying to respect the fact that he doesn’t want him around, but he breaks. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly walks the hall towards Shin’s room. There’s a dim light on in his room, so he knows he must be awake, he hesitantly brings his hand forward to knock. Wolfgang can hear shuffling in the room once he knocks, he almost expects Shin to not answer after several seconds pass. Just as he is about to turn away the door opens, Shin is dressed more casual than he has ever see him. He is wearing a black shirt with what appears to be some type of sweats; his mouth waters. </p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty, do you need something?” Shin asks. Wolfgang can see how tightly he is gripping the door, his heart aches. Does he really not want to see him this much? </p><p> </p><p>“I miss you, Shin,” Shin’s eyes soften a little, his grip on the door relaxes. “Can I please just see you, even if it is just for a moment?” Shin looks to be considering it, he then opens the door wider and makes room for him to enter; Wolfgang walks into the room. </p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, not really sure where to go from here. He didn’t expect for Shin to actually see him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sire, I apologize for my previous behavior,” Shin is leaning against his dresser. “I am still your subject and ignoring you should not be tolerated.” </p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang sighs, “Shin, I don’t care about any of that.” He grows more bold and starts to stalk towards him. “Are you not tired of acting like you don’t want me as much as I want you?” Wolfgang asks. Every step he takes forward, Shin takes a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“It does not matter what I want, your majesty, it matters about what is right!” Shin is completely pressed against the dresser now, Wolfgang crowds into his space, then lifts his hand to caress his face. Wolfgang leans down, his breath is hot against Shin’s ear, </p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying this doesn’t feel right?” he whispers. He can feel Shin shiver against him. “I think this feels right, Shin,” Wolfgang presses forward just a little, letting Shin feel his arousal. </p><p> </p><p>Shin’s eyes widen immediately, “Sire, please.” Shin’s voice sounds so beautiful when he begs, Wolfgang thinks about how he wants to hear that voice begging him the rest of his life. His arousal is almost too much, he wants so much, he wants Shin to feel how much he truly loves and adores him. He wants Shin to know how much he has missed this. Wolfgang wants to take Shin apart and then put him back together. </p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” He leans down to kiss Shin’s nose. “Do you want me to stop?” Shin goes still for several seconds, Wolfgang can feel him holding his breath like he doesn’t know how to answer the question. </p><p> </p><p>Shin shakes his head, a broken moan escaping his lips, “Please don’t stop.” Wolfgang has no time to process the words before Shin throws his arms around his neck, and then drags him forward into a searing kiss. Shin’s mouth is warm, he had missed it. They both open up for each other, letting the other explore their mouth, little moans getting mixed between the two. Wolfgang’s hands move from Shin’s face to his waist, he pulls him forward, the feeling of their erections brushing together through fabric drives him wild; the kiss grows more frantic. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good, Shin,” Wolfgang breathes against Shin’s mouth, their hips have started a slow grind. “How did I not kiss you for this long?” Shin whimpers against his mouth. He can feel him growing weak in his arms, he moves his hands behind Shin’s thighs and lifts, Shin wraps his legs around his waist. Wolfgang starts to walk them back towards the bed, they fall onto it immediately, their lips breaking apart for only seconds before they rush forward to seal them once more. </p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang stares at Shin below him, his eyes are closed in pleasure, “Please, sire, I need more,” Shin begs. He groans and pulls back to remove his shirt, Shin’s eyes open slowly to watch. He smirks. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you miss this?” Wolfgang asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Shin reaches up to pull him back down. Wolfgang starts working on removing Shin’s sweats as their lips crash back together. Once his sweats are removed, Wolfgang notices Shin desperately trying to lift his own shirt but failing. He reaches out to grab Shin’s hands, stopping them from continuing. </p><p> </p><p>“I got you, Shin,” Wolfgang starts to lift Shin’s shirt, inch by inch. “I want you to feel good.” Shin sheds his shirt and Wolfgang takes advantage of the new exposed flesh, he leans down to place kisses across Shin’s clavicle. Shin is a whimpering mess below him, it makes him grow harder in his slacks. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay,” Wolfgang starts nipping at his chest, then takes one of his nipples in his mouth and bites. </p><p> </p><p>“Sire!” Shin jerks, his back arches towards him. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls back to admire his work, the bite marks on Shin’s chest drive him mad. Hastily, Wolfgang reaches to grab the oil he knows Shin keeps in his bedside table, he coats his fingers with it. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so beautiful, Shin,” he runs his slicked fingers against Shin’s entrance, slowly inserting one. “Does this feel good, my love?” Shin’s body goes rigid, Wolfgang stops for a second before deciding to continue, maybe if he does Shin will not panic at the term of endearment he let slip from his lips. Shin starts to relax once more when he slips in a second finger, and then a third. </p><p> </p><p>“Enough, sire,” Shin begs. “I am ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang removes his fingers, he then unbuttons his pants and pulls them down enough to free his erection. He wants to take them off completely, but he doesn’t think he would be able to leave the warmth of Shin’s presence even for a second. He is about to grab his erection to line it up with Shin’s entrance, but Shin reaches down to do it for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready, are we?” He can’t help but tease. “Don’t worry, Shin, I will give it to you.” They both gasp when he presses forward, Shin’s heat taking him in slowly, it feels amazing. “You are always so tight, Shin, I do not know how long I will last like this.” Once he bottoms out, he pulls out and slams back in. Hard. </p><p> </p><p>Shin screams. </p><p> </p><p>“You can be as loud as you want,” Wolfgang thrusts hard just to hear another beautiful moan from Shin’s lips. “There’s no one here but us.” Shin’s eyes are closed, his face scrunched in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“More, your majesty, please,” Wolfgang takes pity on him and starts to quicken his pace; the bed creaks. Shin is not silent at all after that, he lets out a constant string of pleas. “It’s not enough.” Shin starts to work his own hips up and down his cock, trying to take his own pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Wolfgang groans. This just won’t do. He tightens his grips on Shin’s thighs and starts to fuck into him even harder, probably harder than he ever has before. His heart is beating rabidly, he can barely hear the whines Shin is letting out below him, he always knew Shin enjoyed pain but this was much more than usual. “Is this enough?” Wolfgang asks. He expects Shin to agree. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Shin is shaking his head below him, there are tears streaming down his face. “More.” Wolfgang leans down to sink his teeth into the flesh of Shin’s neck, biting until he can taste the faint taste of iron from his blood. Shin moans brokenly. Wolfgang pulls back, his eyes wild, Shin looks completely wrecked, he has never seen him like this before. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, Shin?” He asks. Nothing he is doing seems to be enough. </p><p> </p><p>Shin meets his gaze, he looks uncertain, then he reaches down to grab Wolfgang’s hand and brings it to his face. Wolfgang is confused, but curious nonetheless, he still continues his thrusting. Shin’s manipulates his hand, so he is squeezing his face, hard. Wolfgang continues to hold it after Shin drops his hands back down to his sides. Shin never once wavers his gaze and then opens his mouth to stick out his tongue. Realization dawns on him.</p><p> </p><p>Wolfgang continues to hold eye contact with Shin when he leans forward, he momentarily stops thrusting, he is nervous since they have never done this before, he then counts to three in his head before spitting directly into Shin’s mouth. Shin moans loudly and closes his mouth to swallow. It takes Wolfgang seconds to notice that Shin has come, he spilled all over his own chest untouched. This spurs him to continue fucking into him once more, he lasts only seconds before he is joining Shin and comes inside him. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s quiet afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>Shin is tucked away peacefully in his arms. Wolfgang feels like he can finally breathe again. He knows Shin is still awake, he can hear the shakiness in his breath. He brings his hand to Shin’s hair to runs his fingers through gently, Shin hums lowly. Wolfgang wants to say it. He wants to say it so bad. He doesn’t want to scare Shin or make him run away, but he wants him to know. Wolfgang feels so overwhelmed with all the love he feels for this man that he might explode. </p><p> </p><p>“Shin,” his voice comes out more shaky than he intended. “Can I say it?” Shin’s breathing stops, he goes completely still. “I want to say it, but only if you want me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say what?” Shin asks. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” he breathes out, his hand stops its motions through Shin’s hair. “Please don’t act like you don’t know.” The room grows even more silent. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I know,” Shin eventually says. “I know what you want to say.” Wolfgang moves Shin off of him gently to roll onto his side, he looks Shin in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I?” The question is almost a whisper. Shin leans forward to bury his face in Wolfgang's chest. Wolfgang wraps his arms around him. Shin then nods and Wolfgang breaks. </p><p> </p><p>“Shin, I love you so much,” He can feel the tears slowly falling down his face, he squeezes Shin tighter. “When you are not around I truly do not know if I can go on.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dramatic, sire,” Shin murmurs into his chest, but Wolfgang can hear the tears in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything I do... I do for you, you must know that.” Wolfgang presses a kiss into his hair, he can feel Shin trembling against him. “You don’t have to say it back, but I needed you to finally hear it. I needed you to hear how much I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you only love me because you saved me?” Shin’s voice is small. Wolfgang’s heart clenches.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Shin. How could you even think that?” </p><p> </p><p>“You told me…” Shin pulls back from his chest and looks at him. “You told me to remember you were the one to remove my cape. You told me that I was yours. Am I not just some trophy that you won from the previous king?” Wolfgang cups his face in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Shin, I am sorry,” he brushes away the tears on Shin’s cheeks with his thumb. “What I said was dumb. I love you. I have loved you for an embarrassing amount of time.” Shin’s gaze is full of wonder while Wolfgang can feel his face heating up.  </p><p> </p><p>“How long?” He asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Forever, I think. I know I was young, but you were just so interesting and so beautiful,” the words spill from his mouth. “I wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to keep you safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you as well, sire,” They both grow silent after that. The only sound in the room is the sound of their uneven breathing. “I think I always have. I just wanted to deny it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shin,” Wolfgang is stunned, he can barely form a coherent thought. “Shin, all the times I filled my thoughts with imagining you forming the sounds of those words and directing them towards me could never prepare me for this.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Shin’s voice breaks. </p><p> </p><p>“You never need to apologize to me.” </p><p> </p><p>They slowly drift off into a slumber while wrapped in each other’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>They wake at the same time, both of their eyes blinking open sleepily. Wolfgang is filled with joy, this is one of the first mornings he has ever woken up with Shin still next to him, it is his new favorite feeling in the world. Wolfgang takes advantage of this and brushes a few gentle, soft kisses all over Shin’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” he whispers against Shin’s cheek. “You look so beautiful in the morning.” Shin sits up; his cheeks red. Shin opens his mouth to speak when they both hear loud voices from outside, they look at each other, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>“We are back,” Shin says. He looks a little disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I need you to promise me something,” Wolfgang sits up. “I need you to promise when we leave this room and go back, that the stuff that had happened while we were gone meant something.” Shin looks at him and then nods. </p><p> </p><p>“It meant something, sire.” Shin leans forward and places a chaste kiss on his lips. “It meant everything to me.” Wolfgang groans and pushes forward to capture his lips once more. </p><p> </p><p>They could take a few more minutes to themselves.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp!!! Hope you liked it. </p><p> </p><p>You can find me on twitter @wolfshin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>